NCR Veteran Ranger
|actor =Jesse Burch, Emerson Brooks (male) Chris Andrew Ciulla (ghoul) April Stewart (female) |level =21→30→50 (DLCs only) |derived =Hit Points: 225→270→370 (DLCs only) DT: 17→24 |tag skills = |perks =(DR: 30%) |edid =LvlNCRRangerVeteran |baseid = |refid = }} The NCR Veteran Rangers are elite Rangers in the NCR Army. They wear the NCR Ranger combat armor, commonly referred to as "Black Armor." They are renowned for their survival and combat prowess. Background Veteran Rangers are an elite sect of New California Republic Rangers who have served long enough and with such distinction that they have earned the privilege of wearing the distinctive NCR Ranger combat armor, considered to be one of the most valuable and awe-inspiring items in the entire New California Republic. The inscription on their signature Ranger Sequoia pistols indicates that the Veteran Rangers carrying them have served in the Rangers for 20 years or more. In 2281, most of them are deployed in Baja under orders from President Kimball doing what Chief Hanlon describes as "chasing ghosts," but as the conflict with the Legion draws to its climax, they are slowly deployed to the Mojave to boost the NCR's presence in the Mojave Wasteland. Veteran Rangers have a legendary reputation among the people of the NCR and their enemies. NCR troopers will often comment on their reputation for toughness, and even General Oliver's elite NCR heavy troopers admit to being intimidated by them. Members of the Fiends inside Vault 3 advise the Courier to run the other way if they see a Ranger in black armor, remarking that they are capable of picking off entire Fiend patrols from more than a quarter of a mile away. If the Courier kills Ranger Stella in the arena, some Legionaries will remark not thinking anybody could kill a Ranger in single combat. Locations Veteran Rangers can be found at most major NCR military outposts after the player character activates or destroys the securitron army in Mr. House's secret bunker underneath Fortification Hill. Alternatively, they may spawn after completing the mission Kings' Gambit. They appear at Camp Golf, Camp Forlorn Hope and any of the Ranger stations in the Mojave. If the Courier is declared a terrorist by the NCR, a group of NCR Rangers will be dispatched to hunt down and kill them. After the most recent patch, this group will include Veteran Rangers at higher levels. Similar to the Legionary assassins, various bugs currently prevent this encounter from happening more than once, if at all. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Other interactions The Courier hears about the Veteran Rangers throughout the game, with increasing knowledge of the NCR Veteran Rangers as the story reaches its end. Rangers finally appear themselves in the few quests just before the Second Battle of Hoover Dam. * Dependent on the actions in Restoring Hope, the attack force for Nelson can be four Veteran Rangers, but for them to appear, the Courier must do every quest and unmarked quest in Forlorn Hope. * Two Veteran Rangers accompany Aaron Kimball during his visit to Hoover Dam to protect him as he gives his speech. Depending on which side the Courier's on, they will either stand out of their way as they protect the president, or attack them if they attempt the assassination during the quest Arizona Killer. If the Courier climbs onto the stage at any time while the president is there, they will automatically attack. * Siding with the NCR in the final battle for Hoover Dam, a squad of Veteran Rangers is sent to ensure that the Courier arrives at the Legate's camp. They can provide sniper support, follow or, after passing a Speech check of 85, pave the way. * If the Courier sides with Yes Man or Mr. House at the Second Battle for Hoover Dam, Veteran Rangers appear flanking General Lee Oliver after he enters the Legate's camp. If the Courier orders the securitron army to attack Oliver and his Rangers, the latter will be enemies with the Courier. Inventory Notable Veteran Ranger * NCR Ranger Veteran commander - a ranger officer who leads a squad of veteran rangers to aid the courier (provided they sided with the NCR) during the Second Battle of Hoover Dam. Notes * They appear on the box art of almost all versions of Fallout: New Vegas. * One Veteran Ranger makes an appearance during the New Vegas intro, sniping a Fiend with an anti-materiel rifle from atop the Fabulous New Vegas sign. * Most Veteran Rangers carry very rare and powerful weapons; at lower levels they can be found with hunting revolvers, trail carbines or assault carbines, while at higher levels they carry the Ranger Sequoia, anti-materiel rifle and the brush gun. Veteran Ranger weapons are typically at between 30% to 60% condition, although their hunting revolver or anti-materiel rifle can be as low as 15% condition at low levels. * A noticeable number of Veteran Rangers are ghouls, appearing randomly wherever other Veteran Rangers are stationed. This is in contrast to normal Rangers, where the only ghoul members seen in the game are limited to three ghoul Rangers at Ranger station Echo and at Camp Golf. Given the extremely long lifespan of ghouls, it makes sense that they would make up a sizeable portion of the Veterans. * Veteran Rangers posted at sniper towers at Camp Forlorn Hope can have up to 200 .308 rounds in their inventory. Also, they are incorrectly labeled, being named "NCR Ranger." * Caesar's Legion is trying to get their howitzer operational during I Hear You Knocking specifically for the purpose of suppressing 1st Recon and Veteran Ranger snipers. * Veteran Rangers typically respawn 3 days after being killed. * If the Courier has a bad reputation with the NCR, the NCR assassins that come for the Courier can be Veteran Rangers. Appearances NCR Veteran Rangers appear only in Fallout: New Vegas. Gallery New Vegas Intro 5.gif|NCR Veteran Ranger sniping with an anti-materiel rifle from atop the New Vegas sign in the Fallout: New Vegas intro Nv-rifle-dude.jpg|A Veteran Ranger wielding an anti-materiel rifle Desert Armor.png|The Veteran Ranger as seen on the cover of Fallout: New Vegas wielding a .357 Magnum revolver with long barrel FNV NCR wallpaper.jpg|The mask of a Veteran Ranger Ranger_at_New_Vegas_entrance.jpg|Ranger at New Vegas Entrance newvegassniper.jpg|NCR Veteran Ranger FNV-Ultimate-Edition-Announce.jpg|A Veteran Ranger as seen on the Ultimate Edition of FNV Art-NCR elite ranger 2.jpg|NCR Ranger overlooking New Vegas Art-NCR ranger patch.jpeg|The patch of the NCR Rangers Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas ghoul characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR characters Category:New California Republic Rangers characters de:Rangerveteran es:Ranger Veterano de la RNC ru:Рейнджер-ветеран НКР uk:Рейнджер-ветеран НКР